


Little Hanson

by danielavidaniel



Series: Little Hanson [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Series, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielavidaniel/pseuds/danielavidaniel
Summary: Y/N moves in with her older brother Arin and sister in law Suzy to help get a real start of her career. Along the way starts to become close with her brother's best friend.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> hello! So this is going to be my first series on here and I hope you guys like it. I'll give warnings before each chapter and stuff. Also yes I know Arin doesn't have a younger sister but I haven't seen a game grumps story like this yet. I'm not used to really writing so I edited this chapter from before. This chapter is just so we can just hop into the story I don't really want like 5 chapters of just an intro.

I pull myself out of bed reluctantly. It was just another Tuesday here in Florida and I really just wanted to catch up with sleep and Netflix. Whatever I just gotta do what I gotta do. I look at myself in the mirror and put my hair in a high ponytail, put on light makeup, and work clothes. Surprisingly, I finished early with getting ready so I started to make coffee and some toast for peanut butter toast. 

I sat on my counter checking my social medias and emails while waiting. Right now I work as a secretary. Overall I really hate my job. I have a boss who truly does nothing, we do all of his papers that he should be doing, I always run and do errands for him and he just sits on his ass. I only stay because I get payed well.

But this job is not even close to what I went to college for. My major was in the arts. My older brother Arin really got me into art; well he got me to like a lot of things. He is just 2 years older than me so I always did everything he did. So I really grew up with video games and art, the only difference between us is I like music a bit more than he does. But overall Arin and I are pretty close. Since he moved to California we don't see each other as much. Just at like holidays and stuff. But I still talk to him and Suzy a lot though.

Anyways, I finish eating my toast and drinking my coffee I head off to work. The only thing I like about my job is that it is close so it takes me about 5 minutes to get there and there is a starbucks on the way so I pick up some coffee for my boss. 

"Here you go Mr. Burke." I say putting on his desk. "Thank you." He mumbles as he just screws around on his computer. "Do I have any meetings today?" He asks not looking up. "Yes, one at 12 and one at 4" I say checking the schedule. "Well I can't make the first one." He says clicking his tongue. "We arranged this meeting a while back you can't quit last minute." "You're right. Lie and say I have a family emergency or something. But you have to go for me and take notes so I'm updated." I sigh lightly, knowing I can't do anything about it.

"Okay, well you will be here for the 4pm meeting today, right?" I say as he gets up to leave. "Yes I promise. Oh yeah, make sure you have something to say for me at the meeting today." He says putting on his suite jacket. "You don't have anything prepared?" Why can't he just be ready for once? "No I never had the chance. Well I have to go." He says leaving his office. 

I sigh and go back to my desk. "He's going to bar." My friend Catharine says in the cubical near my desk. "It's like 9am why would go drink?" I questioning looking at my watch. "He does it everyday, Have you not noticed?" I look at her confused. Then I think.

Lately for the past couple months Mr. Burke always leaves as soon as I come in for a good 4 hours. I never quite understood why but he just did. 

"You're not the first he has done it to either." She laughs. "I've only been working here for almost a year. "Yea he finds someone who he thinks can do his job. Let's them work for him as a real seceratry for a while and actually does his work and then as soon as you understand what's going on in here he leaves for half the morning to drink his life away." She says casually like it's no big deal.

"I don't believe you. Why would he even do that he makes good money, has a wife he seems like he'd be alright." I say starting to type something up for the meeting. "Hahaha, that's how he makes it seems. He has lots of martial problems and he lets it get to him... I'd leave now if I were you. This job is really straining and you don't deserve to be in this cycle of him because of his problems." Catharine says looking at me in the eyes

"I still don't believe you that he does this." I mumble. "Oh my god he does the same thing to you everyday. Pay attention for the rest of the week and watch his pattern." She says and I roll my eyes and try to ignore it. 

Friday rolls by and Catharine was right.. He had a pattern every day. I'd come in, he'd tell me he couldn't come to a meeting or do some work, left for a bit, came back smelt like various alcoholic beverages, thank me, take credit for everything I'd do and go home. 

Everyday I realized when I got home this job is a I'm going pattern that doesn't seem like it will change soon. Do I really want this for the rest of my life? I kinda though back to what Arin suggested and thought on what I can do if I was on YouTube. I could make different things everyday that I enjoy and can work hard for something that pays off for me.

At this point I felt boring, I had no change so I didn't work as hard as usual. I just did whatever and turned it in. This job made me feel unhappy and like I'm going no where.

"Here you go Mr.Burke." I say handing him is daily coffee. "Ms. Hanson do you mind if you-" I cut him off "if I go to another meeting for you?" I knew there was going to be no surprise. "Not today.. I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm not in a good place right now and the way you are protraying me isn't helping. I need someone who actually cares and over the past couple weeks I haven't seen that from you so I'd like to ask you to please pack up your stuff and go." 

~~

I truly wasn't sad. I honestly feel happier, that job started to drain me. I think I'm just going to listen to Arin and do what I want with my life like he did. Since he is probably filming I sent him a text.

to: Arin  
hey, call me when you can 

I set my phone down and start to make some pasta and by the time the water started boing Arin calls.

"Hey Arin." I say putting in the pasta in the water. 

"Hey what's up?" He ask, probably in between episodes. 

"Nothing really I got fired today." I say calmly. "Oh my god really? I'm so sorry what are you going to do?" He says concerned. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. So you know how you said I should start this YouTube thing? Well I want to do it but don't know where to start or what to do." I say stirring my water. "Will you have a side job?" 

"Well I didn't think of that.. I'll have to go job hunting first I guess cause I need to pay rent somehow or I'll have to move in with mom and dad.. maybe I'll just find just a real job. This is stupid nevermind. I'll talk to you later." I say rethink everything. "No no, I want you to do what you want. You're just going to find a job that will make you sad again. Just do YouTube. Suzy and I will help you. Why don't you move in with us? We will get you started in all of it." Wait what?? "Move to California???" I say baffled. "Yea dude. We can help you with it." 

"Arin I have like no money where am I going to live?" I say straining the pasta. "Just move in with Suzy and I till you can get by. She won't mind cause she loves you." He says all chill. 

"Are you sure? I'm still nervous with all this? What if I don't get big on YouTube." I say already doubting. "Y/N, you're going to do something that makes you happy and that's all that matters. You'll pursue everything you've ever wanted and you'll have support all the way. I'll help the whole time no matter what." 

"Okay." I say taking a breathe ok this huge decision. "So.. are you going to do it?" He says waiting. Should I take this big jump into life?

".. Yes I will. Tell Suzy about this please. I'll pack up my stuff and I'll come next week if that's okay." I murmur. "Fuck yes. I'm so excited for this you're never going to regret this." I smile at how happy he sounds. 

"We will talk more about details later right?" I ask. "Of course,just text me later, Dan and I gotta film in a couple mins." He says seeming like he's being rush. "Oh okay I will. Talk to you later, love you" "Love you too can't wait for you to take this big leap in your life." I smile at his happiness for me. "Me too, bye Arin." "Bye Y/N." he says and I hang up the phone.

Better eat, start packing, and call mom and dad. I got a huge change in my life.


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in with Arin and Suzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update fast. I write before I go to bed because I don't have a lot of time in the day.

It's a week later and I just took a four-hour plane ride to California. The plane left around 7 am so it's around 11 nearly 12 now. Arin is coming to pick me up from the airport. I text him to let him know I landed.

I brought a couple big bags of stuff I knew I needed to have in order to live. I did pack up everything in my apartment though. I didn't have very much but my parents still made me pack everything. All my stuff is in a moving van my parents are driving for me. I get very sick after long car rides so they told me they would do it for me. Plus they wanted to visit Arin too.

While I waited for Arin, I grabbed all my bags so I'd be ready to go. After I set the last one next to me I hear someone yell "Y/N!" with the sound of flip flops hitting the floor. Oh lord. Arin gives me a big hug. "Oh god you look so grown up I missed you so much." He squeezes me. "Arin you act like I'm a baby." I laugh and hug him back. "I brought Dan with me to help grab your stuff." He says pulling away from the hug. I look over and see a lanky man who is around the same height as Arin.

Now I've only met met Dan once at Arin's wedding. But I never actually talked to him a lot. His hair grew significantly longer since the wedding "Hi Y/N it's so nice to see you again." He smiles and waves. "Oh hi." I say kinda shy. I'm honestly bad with men, cause I don't talk to them and they are sometimes attractive to me and Dan is that to me.

"Well how many bags do you have?" Arin asks. "Only like 4. Mom and Dad are bringing a truck of all the rest of my stuff to a storage center here Thursday." I say grabbing my backpack and one of my bags. "Oh alright." Arin says grabbing two of the bags. Danny just had one. "Y/N I can take your bag for you." He says politely. "Nah it's okay I got it." I say trying to play it off cool. Of course it was my heavy bag with no wheels. "Y/N you're struggling a bit let him take it." Arin laughs at me.

"Fine." I huff and give it to Dan and they just laugh. We load my stuff in the back seat. I open the door for myself to sit in the back and Danny looks at me confused. "What?" I nervously laugh. "Nothing go sit in the front." He says already climbing in the back." "No go in front I'm okay." I laugh. "I'm already buckled and there's no more room." He grins pointing to my bags next to him. I just roll my eyes and hop in front.

Arin starts the car and we begin to drive. "So we're going to drop this off at my house and then we're going to the grump space." I nod while looking out the window. California looks kinda like Florida, it just felt a little different I couldn't describe it. "When we get to the grump space, we will talk about what we can do to start your channel and stuff."

"What are you interested to make a YouTube channel about?" Danny asked from the backseat. "See I don't know cause I like a lot of things and I don't know where to start." I reply thinking myself what do I truly want to do. Like I like video games, make up, music, art, and stuff but I don't know what I'd like to post about. "Well if you need help you can ask me to." Danny says sweetly. "Oh thanks Dan."

We pull up to Arin and Suzy's house. "Suzy ordered food for us at the grump space so can I just put your stuff in your room? I don't want the food to be cold. I think we're having Mexican so I'll be shitting my brains out tonight." Arin says grinning. "Oh my god how cute!" I say causing Danny to laugh. "So can I?" He asks. "Yea do whatever." I mumble and He nods and grabs my suite cases.

After Arin leaves Danny and I kind of sat awkwardly in the car. I'm really bad at talking to people. "You really don't look like Arin." Danny says trying to make conversion. I just laugh. "You're the first to say that." Growing up people always said I've looked like my brothers. I don't see that but I think that it's just a sibling thing. "Really? Like you have some same mannerisms but when I see you two, you don't look related." I have barely been in the car with him how could he already have this opinion? "How could you already think that? You barely know me." I say as I lightly laugh. He shrugs. "I don't know I just do." I just nervously laugh. I'm so awkward with people I don't really know cause I never know how to start a conversion and I don't know how to respond.. I know that sounds silly but that's just how I am.

Dan then speaks to me again. "So Arin tells me you make art?" "Oh yeah, he kinda got me started with that." I say turning around to give eye contact, already feeling anxiety. "Do you make animations too?" Dan asks looking less cramped without all the bags. "A little bit but usually for fun." He just nods. "Maybe you can make animations for us as a start for your youtube if you want to do more with art and stuff. Arin is always looking for more animators. Plus you can get your name out there a bit on our channel." Dan suggests. That sounds pretty good but I don't have a lot of practice in it, but I really want to try and do something new. "Yeah that sounds cool actually. I'm a little rusty but I just need to practice a bit." Dan just smiles. "Yay, I'll suggest that to Arin. It will be fun working with you with stuff." He says making me feel flattered. Dan is so sweet. 

Arin comes back to the car. "Who's ready for Taco Tuesday??" Arin asks too excitedly. Dan and I laugh at Arin and we go to the Grump Space. It wasn't too far from the house. Maybe like 10-15 minutes away which was nice so If I want to chill there or if I do have a chance to animate I can go there. "WE'RE BACK WITH Y/N!" Arin yells as we walk in. "Y/N!" Suzy says so excitedly and hugs me "Hi Suz!" I say hugging her back. "Arin and I missed you a lot. I'm so happy you decided to make a channel. Arin and I will help you every step of the way." She says walking in with me. "Thanks." I smile from all the support given. "Food is on the table by the way. " Suzy tells Arin. "Aw hell yeah." He yells an runs to the kitchen area. "He has some ideas for you to start out so you may not start a channel right way." Suzy tells me. "Oh alright." I'm kind of happy if I don't start right away. I am nervous about YouTube and if Arin has something to help me get started I'd feel ten times better. Anyways Suzy and I walk to the kitchen area of the grump space and see everyone eating. Ross looks up and notices me "Oh my God Hi Y/N!" He says getting up to give me a hug. "Hey Ross whats up? Hey Barry." I say hugging back. Barry waves and just eats. I know Ross and Barry very well cause I've known Ross since I was 15 and Barry I have just known for a while. 

Suzy made sure to get me food too so I ate with them. After we finished eating Arin wanted to discuss my YouTube before he records grumps stuff with Dan. "So I don't really want you to start your channel right away. I want you to practice somethings before you begin so you don't give shitty content." Arin says sitting in the couch area with me and Dan. "Alright that sounds reasonable, what kind of things do you want me to do?" Now even though I want to dive in with my channel, Arin is right I don't know that much with making good content so he can maybe help me with stuff. "Well there is a couple things you can start with, I was thinking you can practice editing and work with game grumps or KKG videos. Barry, Matt, or Ryan can teach you that. But depending on what you want to do for your channel, one of us can help. You can have a mixed channel of what you like but I want you to practice before you do something. If you want to do gaming, you can work with grump cade or something and beauty stuff you can do with Suzy." Me working on Game Grumps stuff? "You sure dude? I don't want to bother you with your own channel." I say wanting to make sure with Arin. "Yea man It will honestly help me and you a lot." I smile. "Alright I'll do that to start." I smile. "Also Arin maybe she can do animations for us too." Dan suggests from our conversation before. "Would you want to Y/N?" Arin says looking back at me. "Yea that sounds fun, I may need practice with animation and drawing you and Dan." "Alright that sounds cool. Well Dan and I got to record. Talk to Barry about practicing editing and he will go through it with you." I smile. "Alright. Have a nice session." I say and go to Barry's desk."

So Barry and I gave me a mini run down on how to edit videos and said he would teach me more tomorrow but I know I could edit a video I just can't do special effects. But also I'm getting my own desk area too. So Thursday I'll bring in some stuff for my desk. It eventually got late so I went home with Arin and Suzy. We stayed up and ate dinner and watched TV and eventually I went to bed. I'm so excited for tomorrow even though its just basic editing. It's a little start to this my new career. 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED ITS 2 AM AND I JUST NEEDED TO POST THIS. Y/N works her first day at the grump space.

I woke up to Arin bursting into my room."WAKE UP WE GOTTA GO TO WORK TODAY!!" He yells and then slams my door. I groan pulling the blankets over my head. Eventhough I'm excited for my first day, I'm already tired. I couldn't sleep because I was so anxious of what today will hold. I don't want to mess up on anything or make a fool of myself or I'd probably start crying. 

I walk downstairs into the kitchen and see a coffee and breakfast on the table. "Suzy made us breakfast." Arin smiles eating eggs. "Aw thank you Suz" I say sitting down and she just smiles at me. "Are you excited for today?" Arin says with food in his mouth.

"Yes and no." I laugh awkwardly. "No??" Arin exclaims. "Why no??" He repeats himself. "I don't know I'm just nervous and don't want to be judged." I mumble kinda pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

Even though I deep down know that no one will judge me. I still am always anxious and don't want anyone to judge me or make fun of me. Like it's my first day and I don't want to seem stupid. Especially cause I'm Arin's sister, they may think highly of me and I can't screw that up. "No one will judge you Y/N, no one at the grump space is like that." Arin says breaking my thoughts. "Promise?" I ask for reassurance. "Promise." Arin smiles making me feel a little bit better. 

After we eat, I go to the bathroom and get ready. I just straighten my hair and do some make up with a simple outfit of jeans and a baggy tee. When I finish getting ready I hop in the back of Arin and Suzy's car and we all go to work. When we get to the office Arin brings me off to a room with Matt and Ryan sitting on their computers. "Hey guys." Arin says and both of them look up at us. "Oh hey Arin." Matt smiles. To be honest I'm not very familiar with Matt and Ryan, I just know they work for my brother and have a gaming channel. "So today is Y/N's first day and she is going to start editing with you guys and is going to be sharing the room with you if that's okay?" 

"Yeah that sounds fine." Ryan smiles at me, Matt just nods agreeing. "I gotta go film with Dan so I'm gonna leave you with them alright?" Arin says and I just nod. "Alright I'll see you guys later." Arin then leaves and I'm left with Matt and Ryan.

I feel a rush of nerves. I only know a little about editing of what Barry taught me, I think I know what I'm doing but I don't want Matt and Ryan to think I'm dumb. Like I've known Barry longer so I'm not that scared of him but I don't want to ask them questions and bother them you know? But I don't know what I'm even editing. I take a deep breath and ask Ryan cause he is closer to me. "Hey Ryan?" He takes off his headphones. "Yeah what's up?" He pauses what ever he is editing. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to edit." I say nervously. 

"Oh shit yeah hold on I'll help you." Ryan says scooting his chair by me. Ryan and I discuss the choices of what I can edit and stuff. But he helped me with some stuff I needed to know, helping me get used to him which calmed me down a lot. Which really got me excited to work here. Arin was right, like there is nothing to be worried about. 

After editing acouple videos my stomach began to grumble. I went to the the kitchen area and looked at the snacks and drinks they had. I grab a bag and chips and as I close the fridge I see danny like right infront of my face. "Oh shit!" I say startled and he laughs. "Hi to you too." He says walking past me to the snack cabinet. "Heh sorry I didn't expect to see you there." I say blushing a bit, sitting at the counter.

"No you're fine," he says grabbing a water. "How is your first day so far?" Danny says sitting next to me. "It's been better than I thought actually. I was really nervous." I say putting a chip in my mouth. "Nervous really?" He giggles. His little giggle just makes me smile. "Yeah heh, I was just anxious for the day cause I don't really know anyone here besides like Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Barry and I didn't want to mess up. But Matt and Ryan were nice and helped me a lot." 

Danny smiles. "That's good, Matt and Ryan are cool guys. But you'll get used to it here in no time I promise. Everyone is really nice here and it's a judgement free zone I promise. Especially with me, like if you ever want to talk just come to me." Danny says making me feel a better. "Thanks Dan." I softly smile. "No problem." He says smiling back. We kinda just talked about random stuff for a little while and eventually Danny stood up. /p>

"Well I gotta get back to recording stuff." Dan says as he throws out his water bottle. "Oh alright I should get back to editing too." I say doing the same. "Hey I don't want this to sound weird but we should exchange numbers just cause we work with eachother and stuff you know?" Dan says as he scratches the back of his head. "Oh yeah sure." I say and pull out my phone. 

I unlock my phone, hit "create new contact", and hand my phone to Dan. He does the same and we give eachother our numbers. "Alright well I'll talk to you later." Dan says taking back his phone. "Alright." I smile and I walk back to my desk and do my work. 

The rest of the day was just editing until it was time to go home. When we got home, we just postmated Ramen and talked about our day. Arin talked about some things he worked on and stuff that happened in the games he played with Danny. Suzy talked about some new designs she made for her jewelry line. And I just talked about how today was pretty good and how I got less anxious and how Danny helped me feel more welcomed. Arin was happy and told me that the more I work here the better it will get. 

Anyways overall the day was good and I'm excited for what's yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. I have been busy and uninspired but I tried to push myself but yea I tried lol. But I have some ideas and I'm excited for you guys to read it


End file.
